1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color image communication apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
Color image communication apparatuses, i.e., color facsimile apparatuses, for communicating a color image have been studied. However, a standard color image expression form is not established because various color image expression forms such as RGB, XYZ, L*a*b*, cmy, and cmyk forms are available.
For this reason, color image data converted into RGB data by a transmitter, for example, may be printed at a receiver which assumes the transmission data as cmy data, and appropriate color image communication cannot be performed. That is, color image data are transmitted between the transmitter and receiver in accordance with different color expression forms. As a result, appropriate color image communication cannot often be performed.